


Failed

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: 47 Ronin (2013), Legend of Spyro
Genre: Anger, Denial, Drabble, Dragons, F/F, Femslash, Interspecies, Interspecies Romance, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Kitsune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oishi and Kai still lived ! How could the silver samurai have failed ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failed

Mizuki stalked around her and Cynder's cave in the mountain above the fortress as Cynder watched on worriedly. Her fists were clenching and her tails lashing, Oishi and Kai still lived ! How could her fire and the silver samurai have failed simultaneously ? How ? It didn't matter, it didn't. Kira could handle Oishi and she would deal with Kai herself. She was more powerful than him, she had fooled Malefor himself. She was not going to fail in this.


End file.
